


The Last of Everything

by poppydogs



Series: Forever Everything [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All takes place in one day, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppydogs/pseuds/poppydogs
Summary: Fitzsimmons is leaving and Yo-Yo, May, Sousa, and Coulson have some things to say
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Yo Yo Rodriguez & Jemma Simmons
Series: Forever Everything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086617
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Yo-Yo

The lighthouse office was the safest, but the scariest place to be in. Agents would come in and out with new information or task to follow, some would be in the field only to be assigned a suicide mission that no one would be sure if he or she survived. But that morning Yo-Yo was in there shifting her weight from foot to foot waiting for Mack to come. Looking at his desk that was covered with paperwork and different colored pens she decided to sit down and draw. It's been a long time since she taught art to many young students at night, where she would spend it teaching a variety of art; mostly figure studies where her students would do many drawings of nude bodies. With that in mind, she pulled out a fresh piece of lined paper and an orange pen as she started drawing a circle only to be interrupted by Jemma.

"Mack. Fitz and I are having an issue with the LMD can you watch Alya for-" she stops talking when she realizes that Yo-Yo was the only person in there. "Oh, hello Yo-Yo do you know where Mack is?"

She nodded her head, "apparently there's an issue down by the harbor he's busy assigning agents to go look at it." Looking down she saw little Alya clutching to Jemma's arm, she has only known her for about 10 days but rarely left her parent's side meaning she didn't spend a lot of time with her but looking at her bright curious eyes that shine every time she saw something new she didn't mind some company even if she's under a lot of stress at the moment. "If you like I can watch her, Mack would be back in a few minutes."

Jemma smiled as she got down to Alya's height, "would like that my sweet girl to stay with auntie Yo-Yo for a few minutes?"

Nodding her head the little girl went to sit down next to her as she looked at the piece of paper Yo-Yo was doodling on. Pushing the piece of paper to her and the pen she smiled even though her eyes were sad.

"Are you alright?" Jemma question.

_Shoot, I forgot Jemma was a genius._

"I'm fine," she said as she looked to the side.

"Are you sure because your shoulders seemed tenses and you can't seem to look me in the eye?"

Grimming, she looked at Jemma and decided that she would be the best person to talk to.

"Mack asked me the big question last night."

Jemma gasped and smiled so wide like she was a cartoon character, "that amazing do you have a ring?"

"What? No, no he asked me if I wanted to be his right-hand man or _woman_."

Jemma frowned for a second only to smile again, "but that's good right?"

"I guess, but you see Mack and me, we tend to think the opposite of what a good plan is, for example, I like to act fast while he prefers to act slow but what if we end up making the wrong move and poof everything in flames?"

Jemma tilted her head, "I don't think thinking opposite of each other means the mission will go up in flames as long as you two support each other then there's nothing with that."

Yo-Yo shrugged as Alya grabbed another colored pen, "Well, unlike you and Fitz. Mack and I aren't always on the same page."

Jemma laughed and placed her hand on the back of Yo-Yo's chair, "that's not true at all me and Fitz are constantly disagreeing with each other, just a few minutes ago we were debating over insulation for our LMD Davis and, of course, I was correct."

Yo-Yo chuckled and gave her a smug look, "is it really arguing if you're always correct?"

Jemma shook her head, "well he was the one that also told me to slow down so that way we can raise our darling Alya," as she ruffles her daughter's hair.

Biting her lip Yo-Yo question if she would one day have an opportunity to have a life like Jemma’s with Mack and possibly Flint.

"What I'm trying to say," Jemma said. "Is that sometimes being the opposite of each other is not a bad thing, look at me and Fitz. Me being an optimist and Fitz being a pessimist it's not always the greatest but together we create many wonderful things, and that's the same for you and Mack. From the way I see it, with your fast decision making and Mack's slow but thorough analyzing you two would be a great team. You understand what I'm saying?"

Yo-Yo nodded her head trying to process every word Jemma said. 

Jemma's phone buzz in her pocket looking at it she saw a text from Fitz, "I need to go Fitz needs some help." As she kissed Alya's head and waved her hand goodbye as she left.

Smiling as the door closed Yo-Yo turned to look at Alya, "what did you end up drawing? "

Pushing the paper towards her, Yo-Yo saw a picture of what she assumed was a sunset with the sun and water drawn in orange and with fishes and clouds drew in blue. It wasn't that well-drawn but something about the colors makes what Jemma told her made sense. "This is amazing," Yo-Yo said as she raised her hand, and the two high-fived.

Watching her grab another piece of paper to draw the door open and Mack came in. "Mack," she said, a bit too excited when she ran over to him at her inhuman speed.

Mack blinked at her, "damn I forgot you don't snap back." Mack laughed and Yo-Yo smiled. "So about that offer I asked you about yesterday?"

Looking at Alya she tugged Mack a bit farther from the door. "I thought about it and my answer is yes."

Mack smiled, "really?"

Showing Mack the drawing Alya made Mack furrowed his eyebrows, "that a nice sunset."

Yo-Yo chuckles, "no it's more about the colors. Let's say your blue and I'm orange were both the opposites or complementary of each other but when we're together we bring out the best of each other. So yes I think we can do this, as long as you let me call the shots once in a while."

Smiling Mack her into an embrace and kissed after Mack looked at the picture, "I'm going to assume Alya drew this?" And Yo-Yo nodded, "I should probably frame this than, say where is she?"

"She over there-" Yo-Yo said only to point to an empty chair.

Looking around Yo-Yo didn’t see Alya anywhere, that was until she noticed the door was still open.

"Oh no, no, no she must have snuck out," as the two of them walked out of the office and into the control room only to hear the elevator door close.

Rushing to her Yo-Yo saw a speck of blonde hair but was only a second away from reaching the door only for it to close. Turning to Mack she ran over to him, "where is the elevator going?"

Mack shrugged, "it's an old elevator no one knew unless you were in it." Thinking about how there were at least 35 floors in the lighthouse.

Yo-Yo panicked knowing Jemma was going to literally kill her as Mack made an announcement. "Attention, attention if you see a small blonde child please take her to Fitzsimmons immediately."


	2. May

_Attention, attention if you see a small blonde child please take her to Fitzsimmons immediately._

Silence filled the lab as everyone turned their head to Fitzsimmons who stood there like statues. No one dared to go near them as Fitz dropped the tool he was holding while Jemma's hand was shaking so fast that the chemicals in the beaker she was holding were close to spilling. There were stories about the legendary Fitzsimmons, the brave geniuses that could do the impossible but at that moment Fitz's heart was beating so fast to the point he could hear it while Jemma was close to ripping the lighthouse apart, fear and madness combining into one.

One of the lab assistance was about to step up and ask if there was anything he could do but then the director made another announcement.

_The child was last seen entering the elevator. If spotted please report immediately._

And just like that Fitzsimmons dashed to the elevator only for Fitz to place a hand on Jemma's shoulder. "No, stay, or we're not going to have enough time."

Jemma nodded her head knowing that he meant, knowing that today was the day they were leaving SHIELD for good, after many years of thinking they decided that it was time. As Fitz entered the elevator Jemma turned to see everyone standing there looking at her meekly. "Well don't just stand there, work." 

Fitz looked at the elevator's buttons knowing that Alya was too short to reach the buttons up to the twentieth floor so he searched the first eight floors but by the tenth floor Fitz was going to snap as everyone kept out of his way knowing that he wasn't sane at the moment. By the time he got into the elevator he was about to scream when he got a call from May.

 _"I found her here on the twelfth floor,"_ she said unamused as she hung up.

The twelfth floor was the training room as the elevator door opened and there Fitz saw May standing by the punching bag while Alya was standing a few feet away watching May punch the bag.

"Now remember," May said. "Stand straight, knees bent, feet forward and shoulder-length apart." With that being said May punched the bag and within a few swings the bag swung forward and Fitz almost squicked seeing it almost hit Alya only for May to stop it. Letting out a shaky breath, the elevator door closed and there the two women turned around and Alya ran over to him.

"Dada," as Fitz bent down and crushed her into his chest. Pulling away Fitz observed her seeing she still looked the same since this morning in her blue dress and hair that Jemma spent at least an hour fixing. But soon the happiness left and all the pent up rage and fear combined into one.

"Young lady what did I tell you about running away?" He said sternly.

"Not to run away," she said sadly not enjoying being scowled at by her father. 

"That's right now I want you to go to the corner and think about what you just did," standing, eyes widened as he pointed to the empty spot in the training room.

Watching her do exactly what her father asked, May came over and touched Fitz's shoulder. “Fear,” as she dropped her hand. “It can make you say things you don’t mean.”

Fitz nodded, “sorry you had to witness that.”

But May didn't show any remorse, “not my first rodeo.” As she walked over to the punching bag and Fitz followed.

“I don’t really know how you stayed sane all these years I think I’ll have a panic attack if I didn’t know where Alya was all the time.”

May shrugged, “I felt the same way when I first joined Coulson’s team.” She shooked her head at the memories, “I remembered feeling responsible for everything you guys did. You and Simmons I thought you two were going to blow up the plane.” As she punched the bag two times, “then there was Coulson who was so uptight with trying to keep the team safe and saving the world all at the same time.” Throwing a kick at the bag, “then there was Skye… I mean Daisy as much as I like her she annoyed the hell out of me,” kick the bag with her other leg. “And then there was Ward,” and with one hard punch the bag swung forward and with so much potential energy Fitz was about to back away only for May to catch it with one hand.

Blinking Fitz looked over to see Alya as they were both amazed at the strength May had. Breathing out hard May turn to look at Fitz, “but then things changed. Ward died, Daisy became the first person I trained and helped her reach her fullest potential, Coulson finally got his head out of his ass, and you and Simmons, you guys persevered through almost every challenge SHIELD has given.”

Nodding his head May took a sip of water as she cleared her throat, “what I’m trying to say is that no one can ever be 100% sane when it comes to someone you care about but with a bit of time you will finally wake up one day and realize that the person that you were so worried about has finally grown up and is ready to fight, love, or even raise a family in space.”

May smiled when saying that as she looked over at Alya sitting there playing with the velcros on her shoes, “but unlike me, I didn’t have a lot of time, so savor the years you have with your daughter because before you know it she’s all grown up.”

Smiling, Fitz looked at May, the scary, brave mentor he never knew he needed, “you're going to be a great teacher.”

“And you and Simmons should come to give a lecture.” Patting him on the back she went back to the bag as Fitz walked over to his daughter and sat down next to her. “Did you learn your lesson?”

Alya nodded her head, “I won’t run away again.”

“That’s correct, do you know why?”

Looking into his eyes she said, “because it’s mean?”

Fitz nodded, “yes, and also because it scares us when you don’t tell us where you go.” As he threw an arm over his daughter's shoulder.

Fitz was just about to get up when he heard the elevator opened and Daisy and Yo-Yo both yelled, “Alya are you in here?”

Tilting his head at his daughter Alya yelled out, “I’m over here.”

Running over with Yo-Yo getting there first as she lifted Alya and held her tight, “are you alright?” Alya nodded her head and that when she saw Fitz, “I’m so sorry Fitz I should have been more careful.”

But Fitz got up and smiled at her forgivingly, “There was no harm done, so don’t blame yourself that she’s such a curious child.”

Yo-Yo’s tense shoulders went down as Daisy came over, “well she does have your brain.” Daisy said jokingly and the three of them laugh except for Alya who was confused until her stomach growled.

“I think it's lunchtime for a certain monkey,” as Fitz took her out of Yo-Yo’s arms. “Jemma must be insanely worried,” and with that, he went into the elevator and left. 

“Well that was insanely harrowing,” Daisy said both seriously and somewhat jokingly as Yo-Yo agreed.

Turning both women watched May hit the punch bag, grunting with every punch while she finally stopped, took a sip of water, and looked at the two women, “are you just going to stand there or are you going to come join me?”

The two Inhumans shrugged as they both went to the other punching bags. Wrapping their hands and standing in a proper position the two of them went at it as May stood behind them proudly.


	3. Sousa

"You know I would have seen this as an invasion of my privacy but you know after the twentieth time you get used to it," Coulson said as Fitz pushed another wire into Coulson's neck.

"Yeah well sorry sir, apparently Davis' head caught on fire, and Piper is not pleased," Fitz said as Coulson's programming was shown on the computer screen. Standing next to him was Jemma who was busy examining Davis LMD body making sure everything was biologically correct while Alya -after the stunt she pulled that afternoon she wasn't allowed of Fitzsimmons eyesight - was sitting at one of the lab benches busy playing with an old Rubik's cube Coulson had. 

With Coulson's coding on one computer and Davis on the other Fitz bagged his hand on the table unsure where he went wrong. As he studied the two coding Daisy and Sousa walked in. Dropping the documents in her hand on the table with a bang Daisy smiled happily, "You're welcome."

Jemma gasped happily, "are those what I think it is?"

Daisy nodded. "Took me a week but I manage to create a passport, birth certificate and is a Scottish citizen born in May 2015, everything to make sure Alya Fitzsimmons is a real person," as Daisy smooths a hand over Alya's hair who was now twisting the Rubik's cube in random directions.

Smiling Coulson asks Daisy, "so you're still coming to China with me?"

Daisy nodded, "wouldn't miss it for the world A.C." But just as Daisy said that Kora just got out of the elevator and was standing right behind them.

"What do you mean you're going to China?" Kora cried after a week of grieving over her mother and dealing with a toxic heartbreak Daisy has been there for her sister trying to soothe her. 

Going back into the elevator Daisy followed her, "Kora wait."

Sousa tried to follow her but Daisy stopped him, "no stay I got this." Standing there as Daisy got into the elevator with Kora as Sousa stood there feeling useless. Turning around everyone glanced at him before going back to their own things except Alya who was angry that she couldn't solve the cube.

"Come here sweetheart," Coulson said patting his lap, Alya walked over and Coulson easily picked her up, took the cube from her hand showing her the different algorithms to solve it. 

Walking over to Jemma, Sousa asks, "was Daisy always like this?"

"You mean begrudgingly independent and never asking for help? Then yes," as Jemma checked something off on her clipboard.

"Where do you think the name _Quake_ came from?" Fitz said and he, and Coulson, laughed as Jemma whacked his shoulder.

"Be nice," as she turned to Sousa. "It's a long story."

"I have time," Sousa retorted as Jemma sighs.

"Well, three years ago Daisy had a boyfriend named Lincoln. They were so in love with each other until he sacrificed himself for Daisy's sake. Daisy blamed herself for his death so she ran away, trying to be a hero while also committing crimes to the point the news started calling her _Quake._ It took 6 months to find her and convince her to stay."

Standing there Jemma went to looking over at the documents Daisy made until she said, "as much as I love her she needs someone to talk to or at least let her take the weight of the world off her shoulder."

Thinking about what Jemma said, the elevator opened again.

“Hey,” Piper said. “Wheels up in 15,” she said to Fitzsimmons as she walked over to the LMD Davis. “Is he ready?” She questioned hesitantly and Fitz nodded his head.

“Yep, there's only a 1% chance of his head catching on fire,” as Fitz hit a button on his tablet and the LMD turned on.

Davis' eyes open and as he looked at his hands he furrowed his eyebrows as he touched his head only to see Piper and pointed at her, “you, you set me on fire.”

“Me?” She said accusingly, “you were the one leaking oil.”

“Yeah, but you kept saying _‘keep moving Davis nothing is going to go wrong.’”_

Grimming she asked quietly to Fitz, “is there a way to set his head fire whenever I feel like it?”

Fitz gave her a look, “well unless you want his head to melt off I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

Piper licked her lips but agreed, “yeah I don’t want to be in the field with my partner's face just a piece of metal.” Patting Davis back Piper said, “come on buddy your family is worried about you,” as the two of them left.

Watching them Sousa turned when he heard an excited cheer coming from Alya seeing the Rubik’s cube solved in her hand as Coulson said, “isn’t it nice to get some help?” He said eyeing Sousa before looking back down to Alya. 

Thinking about what happened Sousa knew what he had to do, “I need to go talk to her,” and Jemma nodded her head.

Walking to the elevator the last words he heard from Coulson was, “Fitzsimmons I have something I want to tell you.”

-

Walking to Kora’s room the door was slightly open as he heard Kora cry out, “I mean… first my mom died and was killed by a man that I thought loved me, and now you're leaving me. How can I be so stupid?” As she cried on Daisy's shoulder.

Standing there Sousa can see the exhaustion in Daisy’s eyes as she patted Kora’s back, “Shhhh, I… I don’t have to go to China-”

“But then you will be so sad,” throwing a piece of tissue in the over piling trash can.

Knocking on the door Daisy looked up when she saw him, “you want some help?” Sousa asked walking into the room only for Daisy to push him away.

“No, no it’s fine I got this,” leading him into the hallway but Sousa pulled on her wrist.

“Daisy I know about Lincoln and I’m just going to come clean with it, you need to stop putting all the blame on yourself. I know you don’t like to hear those words but trust me it’s destructive and not healthy so let me help you.”

Looking at him Daisy's eyes shine with love as she leans against the doorway and watches Sousa pick up a box of tissue and pass it to Kora as he wraps an arm around her shoulder helping her calm down.

After a few minutes, Kora cooled down and Daisy sat down next to her placing a hand on hers. Once Kora caught her breath she finally said, "you should go to China."

Smiling, she hugged her sister tight, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you have done so much over the past week you deserve a vacation. Just as long you bring me back something," the two women laughed.

Sousa sat there, glad that he could help the two sisters bond.


	4. Coulson

Watching Fitz power down the computer as Jemma pulled the wires out of his neck Coulson was truly going to miss the two agents that went from quirky geniuses to the brave scientists who were able to raise their daughter for all those years in space without breaking a sweat. 

But right now Alya got off his lap and was in Fitz's arms while Jemma analyzed her notes. It was late evening and just as Sousa entered the elevator was when he saw the three big suitcases next to it. 

Sitting there watching Alya lay her head on Fitz's chest fidgeting with Rubik's cube, Coulson felt like he needed to say something. “Fitzsimmons I have something I want to tell you.”

Fitzsimmons turn to look at him and Coulson sighs, not believing what he's going to say, "you know ever since I met you two I always thought you guys would end up leaving with a ransom note threatening to shoot us out of the sky if we ever found you two."

Fitzsimmons gave him a look and Coulson shook his head, "what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad that I got to mentor you two and I'm sorry how much trouble you two have been through."

Jemma put her hand on his, "don't blame yourself sir no one knew this was going to happen."

"I know it's just I feel like I owe you an apology especially after what you guys had to do all those years in space," gesturing to Alya who was about to fall asleep from the sound of Fitz's heartbeat.

Getting up Coulson pulled out an envelope from his back pocket, "I should probably give you two awards for all the trouble SHIELD has given, but ever since our old base blew up, this is the best I can offer," passing the envelope to Jemma.

Opening it Fitz leaned over and both of them widened their eyes as they looked at the amount of money Coulson had given them. "Sir we can't take this," Fitz said.

"Yes you do, you two deserve this."

"But this is two million dollars," Fitz said sharply.

But Coulson didn't see an issue, "use it for your house rent."

"We own the house."

"For the mortgage."

"We already paid the mortgage."

Coulson sighs, "Fitz, just take it, use it for your daughter's education." And before Fitz can say anything Coulson said, "and yes Fitz some scholarships require some money, trust me I was once a history teacher."

Throwing herself forward Jemma hugged him tightly, “oh thank you so much, sir."

Putting a hand on the back of her neck he thought about the young shy scientist that kept everyone's spirits alive and can now fight her own battles. After she let go Fitz and him shook hands and Coulson can remembered the young monkey-obsessed man but was now overtaken by an older man who already had a monkey of his own who was passing him back his Rubik's cube.

"Keep it, I haven't played with it in a long time," knowing he was going to buy her more toys in the future, but until then Alya happily started scrambling the cube waiting for the next time the two of them solve it.

Hearing his watch beep Fitz looked at the time. "We should get going," as he put Alya down, Fitzsimmons grabbed a suitcase and Coulson grabbed the third. Walking to the fight deck everyone they passed by glazed at them by the time they reached the deck the team was there.

Mack, Yo-Yo, and Flint standing next to them as they both saluted them a farewell, May was trying to act serious but with all the high emotions around her, tears were falling from her eyes. Sousa and Daisy stood there as Daisy was holding Kora’s hand, but she couldn’t hold it herself anymore as she let go of Kora’s hand and pulled the two of them by the neck into a hug. “I can’t believe you're actually leaving.”

“Promise to come to Scotland one day,” Jemma asks.

“Can we play Scrabble?”

“Of course, and we'll whip cream Fitz’s face.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Both Fitz and Daisy said at the same time.

Bending down she wiped away a tear and looked at Alya, her niece, and held her a few seconds, “go easy on your parents, they have been through a lot.”

Nodding her head she said, “okay aunt Daisy.”

Her heart warmed when she said that as Daisy kissed her cheek.

Moving out of their way she went back to holding Kora’s hand. Coulson was already walking off the Quinjet where Piper and Davis were sitting up front waiting for them. 

Entering they store away their suitcases as Jemma strapped Alya in and then themselves as everyone waved their hands until the Quinjet door closed. Sitting there Jemma frowned for a second before putting a hand on Fitz’s knee. 

“Can you believe that we survived and saw the bottom of the ocean, alien planets, the Framework, Hydra, space, and the past but the idea of retirement makes me insanely happy?”

Fitz shrugged, “maybe because there wasn’t a 90% chance of us dying.” He joked as they kissed.

Placing her head on his shoulder she looks at Alya who was about to fall asleep as the Quinjet engines turned on and the plane raised into the night sky and flew off.


End file.
